Legacy
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Every man...leaves behind a Legacy...


It had been a trying few days for the Elder Hunter, being forced to leave his wife to be so he could go out and provide for her and the child brewing inside of her. Though he trusted his friends to tend to her while he was gone, he was still rather apprehensive to leave her alone. He was far too worried for her welfare.

But he needed to be the male and provide for his family. He said his goodbyes to her, his rather long and strained goodbyes, before departing. Leaving her in the care of his friends.

After a few days had passed and he was in the middle of finishing up the job so he could come home a few days early, he received a rather panicked call from his friend Trish. He went on like his normal self, telling her to cool it and calm down before she turned into a hysterical woman. But before he could finish his insult, he was cut off and she bid him to come home, that his wife had been admitted to local hospital.

Upon hearing the news, he quickly hung up and finished up the job in record time, taking his anger out on the poor demons around him before jumping on his motorcycle and racing back to Capulet city as fast as the machine would allow.

But it seemed the ride took longer than he anticipated. For by the time he arrived at the hospital, night had fallen upon the city. He jumped off the bike, letting it slide across the pavement and crash into the side of the building as he rushed into the hospital, not missing a beat.

It was then that he wish he had never came back to town, for there in the waiting room, sat his friends, their heads bowed in sadness. Lady stood over in the corner of the room near the window, her arms crossed over her chest, her shoulders lightly shaking with emotion but her face was hidden from view. But he knew she was crying...she was just too strong to allow anyone to see it.

Trish however, had her head bowed, his wifes blood coated her arms and chest as she trembled, cupping her face in her hands as she wept. She had done all she could and it seemed to still not be enough for the woman.

The Elder scanned the room, his eyes narrowed before he saw Nero walking into the waiting room, rubbing the back of his head as the doctor followed behind him. Both men stilled, staring up at the Hunter with pained eyes before sighing. Trish and Lady jolted out of their reverie and looked over at the male, seeing the worry and grief in his pale blue eyes, before he hardened his features and strode across the room to the doctor.

"Where is she?"

It was all he spoke, his tone cold and pained, before his eyes narrowed, showing the fury that was building inside. The doctor motioned for the male to follow, before he lead him to the room where his wife to be was being kept.

As soon as he entered the room, he regretted it...

There she lay, still...lifeless...

His senses flared upon feeling the life fading from the room, he shook his head before walking into the room, setting down his weapons before standing beside her bed. Letting the grief wash over him as a few tears welled up in his eyes...the Elder was about to give way to his pain before he heard it...that wonderful sound that pulled him from his pain...

The sound of his spawn calling out to him.

He spun on his heel, looking over near the window...there in a small crib lay the child he had made with his mate. Surprise flashed across his face as he strode closer, before his cheeks lightly flushed a soft pink. Though small and fragile...this was his spawn.

He leaned down, further inspecting his spawn as he smiled softly. Lightly he ghosted his hand through the tuff of silver hair on the childs head, soothing the it as the cries began to cease before he gently picked it up. Holding his spawn in his hands as a smile began to spread across his face.

This was the creation of the love he had with his wife to be...their love in the form of a young child...she would live in through their spawn. Though it was not the same...his sadness was calmed. He chuckled lightly before gently resting his forehead against the childs, as he sighed, taking in its scent, letting his senses become surrounded in it. It was then that he knew the gender of his child, without so much as even looking...he knew.

"My son..." 


End file.
